


I drink the honey inside your hive

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, no beta we die like men, they're adults and coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Black suited him, a lot, and those pants really highlighted his long legs and elegant posture. Aomine wanted to very unashamedly jump on him, but limited himself to a short nod of his head across the room.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	I drink the honey inside your hive

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.chugai-contents.jp/blog/event/0101_chugaifair2020w/) is what inspired this fic
> 
> 1)aomine and kagami look illegally hot  
> 2)im a slut for hanamiya and couldn't help but give him a short cameo because look. at. him.

Coworkers, that’s all he and Kagami were. Nothing more, nothing less than coworkers, nothing serious, nothing worth talking about to closer friends and relatives at parties, but that didn't mean it wasn’t _relevant,_ at least sometimes, at least to him. Aomine didn’t fool himself pretending he didn't notice the way people were looking at Kagami since he’d entered the room, nor was he going to pretend he didn't do exactly the same.

It was the usual party of celebration their district threw every time they solved an important case, but since this time Akashi decided to hold it in one of his own mansions, the dress code was different. Aomine came with Tetsu and Satsuki, loosing them in the crowd of unknown faces and newest arrivals, and even if he knew Kagami would too be there, he didn't expect him to look so— well, so fucking good in those clothes. 

Black suited him, a lot, and those pants really highlighted his long legs and elegant posture. Aomine wanted to very unashamedly jump on him, but limited himself to a short nod of his head across the room.

Kagami spotted him, reciprocating the nod, and as he walked closer he did a double take of Aomine himself. “Didn’t think you’d make it for real,” he said, smoothly fetching two glasses of champagne from the tray a waiter was offering to the guests. 

Aomine accepted the glass, eyeing Kagami carefully over its rim as he took a sip. “And why’s that, exactly?”

“Dunno, thought it would be too boring for you?” Kagami asked back, smirking as he didn’t vert his gaze. 

Aomine did. He glanced around, taking in the sight of other coworkers making themselves comfortable on Akashi’s red couch, drinking cocktails at the counter on the other side of the room, chatting quietly and amiably. He looked back at Kagami, chewing on his lower lip. “Would have been boring if you didn't come.”

Kagami grinned, stepping closer and chugging down the champagne in one long sip. “So you _were_ waiting for me.” It wasn’t a question, so Aomine didn’t answer. He shrugged with one shoulder, putting the empty glass down on a coffee table, and shoved his hands in the pockets of the pants. Kagami mimicked him, putting the glass away, then inched closer, pretending to wipe some dust away from Aomine’s shoulder. “Then we shall have fun together, right?” 

Dammit, fucking tease. If somebody heard them it would be a pain to explain it at work. With a sharp turn of his head, Aomine ignored him. Kagami wasn’t discouraged by Aomine’s attitude, anyway. On the other hand, he clicked his tongue and ran his hand down Aomine’s back, then stepped away, walking towards the hallway. He kept his eyes fixed on Aomine until he disappeared behind the corner, leaning him flustered and wanting more. 

He looked around, checking if anybody was paying them any attention. Murasakibara and Himuro were discussing something with colorful drinks in their hands, and so were Takao and Midorima not too far away. Satsuki was helping Kise fix his makeup in one of the gold-framed glasses in the room, and literally no one had noticed Kagami’s absence. Aomine pretended to check his phone, scrolling down his list of contacts just to be believable, then slid it back in the inner pocket of the jacket.

Five long steps separated him from the mouth of the hallway Kagami had disappeared in, so he hurried to shorten the distance. Just as he turned around the corner, Aomine bumped into someone coming from the opposite direction. 

“Fuckin’ hell, look where you’re going, jackass!” Hanamiya snapped at him, glaring. At Aomine’s own glare, his pout melted into a dirty grin. He checked Aomine out, eyes scanning him from head to toe, and Aomine did the same. He looked…good. 

“Step away,” he demanded, barely hiding his rush. 

Hanamiya didn't move, giving a breathy chuckle. “What, fear your boyfriend’s gonna leave if you’re late?” He laughed, pressing a flat palm against Aomine’s chest. “He looks good, I’ll give you that.”

Aomine didn't really have time for Hamaiya’s games and grabbed his arm, giving him a rough shake. “Where is he?”

Hanamiya sighed, the amused expression falling, replaced by an annoyed one. “Bathroom on the second floor.” Aomine let him go, covering the hallways and the stairs in long strides. 

The second floor was silent compared to the noise coming from downstairs; there were at least a dozen rooms, damned Akashi and his money, and Aomine didn't find the bathroom until he pushed the fifth door open. 

“Took you long enough,” Kagami’s voice instantly greeted him, and he pounced Aomine before he could reply. His body pressed him against the door that gave a weak creak, and Aomine’s arm wrapped around his neck. 

“So you were waiting for me,” Aomine teased, running his lips along Kagami’s jaw, tickled by stubble, tracing its profile up to Kagami’s ear. He bit the shell, hooking one leg around Kagami’s smaller back. “Hanamiya slowed me down,” he muttered, pulling him closer. 

Kagami smirked, taking hold of Aomine’s ass in his hands and running his palms up and down the curves. “He looked good in those pants, didn't he?” Kagami asked, squeezing Aomine’s flesh in his grip. 

“You look better,” was the flat reply he received, and Aomine pointed that out by groping the front of Kagami’s groin and tracing the shape of his half boner through the fabric. Kagami’s breath hitched and he rolled his hips against Aomine’s body, against his hand, grabbing it firmly and keeping it right there.

“Do I really?” He asked, with a voice rough and needy. Aomine licked his lips, massaging Kagami’s bulge with the heel of his palm, but just when he was about to unzip them Kagami slid his own hand inside Aomine’s pants and groped him _hard_ , making him gasp. “You don’t look bad yourself, y’know.”

Aomine wrapped the free arm around Kagami’s neck, pulling his head closer and pressing his forehead against his. “Yeah.” He didn't stop massaging Kagami’s flesh over his pants, but Kagami’s hand was far too distracting to let him do a decent job, and so he dropped it entirely soon after, letting the frantic hands of the other roam over his body. 

Kagami leaned closer, pressing a knee between Aomine’s legs and forcing them wider, then wrapped his fingers around his cock, not even bothering to pull his pants down. “Has anyone else seen you come here?” He asked against Aomine’s temple, giving him a hard and long stroke. 

The first moan that escaped his lips was weak, full of lust and need, and Aomine bit his tongue, shaking his head while thrusting in Kagami’s hand. His cheeks were hot and probably blushing red, and he was getting hard very quickly in Kagami’s grip. 

“Good.” Kagami pressed him roughly against the wall, tilting his chin up with his free hand, and then started stroking his dick faster, not giving Aomine room to move away. He squirmed, eyes shutting close at the unexpected wave of pleasure, but Kagami’s hand stopped moving right then. “No, you’ll have to look at me, Aomine,” he scolded, punctuating his words by teasing Aomine’s slit with his thumb. “Keep your eyes on me.” It wasn’t a question.

Kagami stroked him again once Aomine opened his eyes, staring at him with an intensity that made him swallow. His hand, rough and calloused, didn't give him a chance to get used to the fast pace before it started twisting Aomine’s flesh a little, causing him to twitch in pain and pleasure. 

“ _Shit—_ don’t stop, d-don’t fucking stop,” he panted, holding on Kagami’s shoulder with both hands as he rutted against his hand, chasing his own pleasure blindly. Kagami’s eyes were fixed on his expression and caught its every change, eagerly drinking every twitch of his lips and moan. 

Kagami inched closer, capturing his mouth for a brief but wet kiss that was more teeth and licks than a real kiss, but Aomine chased it just as desperately, hooking one arm around Kagami’s head. It was embarrassing how quickly he felt himself get closer to his limit. “Wait, wait,” he whined, trying to push Kagami away from him, but Kagami had none of it. He picked up the pace even more, alternating fast strokes to not so gentle squeezes that had Aomine wail pathetically. “Fuckin’ stop or I’ll cum,” he warned, glaring. For as much as he wanted to, doing so inside his pants didn't sound like a good plan. 

Kagami smirked, sexy and dirty, and he clicked his tongue. “Then cum.” He didn't give Aomine the chance to recover stroking him mercilessly hard and fast, with his fingers securely wrapped around him. Aomine moaned, throwing his head back against the wall, and Kagami wrapped his other hand around his neck, taking his breath away. 

“Oh my— _nghh_ , God! _Kagami_ ,” Aomine moaned, one hand flying to hold on Kagami’s wrist, just holding onto it, prompting to continue despite himself. Kagami was staring at him hard, expression focused and turned on, as if making Aomine cum right then was his life’s biggest goal. He pressed his forehead against Aomine’s once again, tightening the grip on his neck just enough to send a tingling sensation down his fingers and legs. The pressure was so sweet, the air barely passing through, and it only took another couple of strokes before Aomine started trembling, spilling messily inside his pants while a loud moan erupted from his mouth.

Kagami shut him up with a kiss, panting as if he was the one that just blew a load, and when he pulled his hand out of Aomine’s pants he found it wet and sticky, dripping white all over the floor. Aomine was too fucked up to give a damn in that moment, and while Kagami cleaned himself up he just rubbed his face, trying to find the ability to speak again. 

Just when he was about to say something, someone knocked at the door, making both of them jump on their feet. 

“Kagamicchi? Is everything alright in there?” Kise’s voice resounded from the other side. Aomine pressed an index against his lips and shook his head, pointing at himself. _Don’t let him know I’m here_. Then he crawled on the floor, arriving in front of Kagami on his knees. Kagami’s eyes were wide and he instinctively stepped back, ending up against the porcelain sink.

“…Y-Yeah. Everything alright, everything alright,” he dumbly replied, frozen right where he was. Aomine grinned at him, unzipping his pants slowly not to make a sound, and when he pressed his mouth on Kagami’s swollen boxers Kagami flinched, covering his mouth with the back of his hands. Anyway, when Aomine licked a wet stripe over the cloth and pulled it down with his thumbs, mouthing at the trail of red hair he found there and following it lower, Kagami yelped, and no hand could have covered the sound. 

Aomine smirked, ignoring the silent complaints Kagami mimicked for him, while Kise on the other side of the door kept on asking what that sound had been, if Kagami was really okay and if he needed to call for help. Aomine let Kagami deal with him and proceeded to lower his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Kagami’s boner. This fucking hypocrite could pretend how much he wanted, but he was hard and leaking, all ready and inviting for Aomine. 

The moment he wrapped his lips around the head of Kagami’s dick, Kagami gasped, then bit his fist, squeezing his eyes shut. Aomine pulled away right after, wanting to appreciate Kagami’s pleasured expression after barely more than a light touch. Kise sounded worried in the hallway, but he was finally shutting the fuck up, and he gave up on his attempt to help shortly after, when Kauai refused to acknowledge him again. Once he was sure they were alone again, Kagami glared down at Aomine, his breaths coming off broken and worked up. “You’re a fucking asshole,” he hissed, fisting his hand in Aomine’s blue hair and driving his face closer.

“Yeah, yeah, we both know it,” Aomine teased, licking his lips and grinning. He opened his mouth eventually, knowing that Kagami’s self control was on thin ice. And he’d been right, because the moment he saw Aomine ready to take him again, he didn't hesitate. He used the grip on the back of his head to guide Aomine to his groin, and Aomine allowed it, closing his eyes while he swallowed Kagami’s dick with difficulty. The moan that followed was free and unrestrained, and even if he’d enjoyed playing around earlier, hearing Kagami moan like this for him was ten times better. 

The hand in his hair started tugging more urgently, so Aomine tried to relax as he deepthroated Kagami the best he could, but there was only so much he could take before he gagged one time and choked. Kagami, instead of letting to let him breathe, gripped his hair more firmly, keeping Aomine’s head right fucking there. “Take it,” he ordered, and Aomine’s own breath picked up at the tone and at the wave of heat it sent down his spine. 

And he took it, swallowing slowly around Kagami’s cock and not caring about the saliva and precum rolling out the corner of his mouth and covering his whole chin. His hands were shaking for the effort and the lack of air, so he grabbed Kagami’s hips to hold onto him and steady himself. He started to bob his head in slow, studied movements that tore a moan out of Kagami’s lips, and the sound was so sweet and satisfying it spurred him to do more. Aomine closed his eyes, letting a few tears slip free, and he gave Kagami his all, focusing on a regular fast pace, using rougher sucks and lighter, more open-mouthed ones. 

“I’m— getting close,” Kagami warned. His thighs trembled slightly as he leaned against the sink, looking absolutely ravishing in that suit, all wrinkled now, but still gorgeous on him. 

Kagami’s hand had loosened its hold on Aomine’s hair, so he pulled back, breathing deeply and wiping away the tears from his cheeks. He started jerking Kagami off right in front of his face, angling it just so that he could still meet that red gaze of his while his fingers stroked and squeezed him just right. “Give it to me, c’mon, give it to me,” he mumbled against the head of his dick, licking it every now and then before sucking again on it for a few seconds. The taste of precum was bitter as it leaked on his tongue but Aomine didn't mind it, not one bit. Kagami was _so_ close.

He stroked him tight and quick, sticking the tip of his tongue out so that every time his hand moved, it brushed against the head of Kagami’s dick. Kagami held on Aomine’s hair with one hand, but as he approached his climax, he slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own, rubbing himself with a desperation Aomine loved to witness. When Kagami came with a broken sob, he came all over Aomine’s face, in his mouth, on his cheeks, some drops even on his shirt, and even if it was a mess, even if _he_ was a mess, Aomine unquestionably loved it.

He swallowed what there was to swallow, then stood up on weak knees and grabbed a handful of tissues from the dispenser on the wall to wipe his face and shirt. A quick look at the mirror made him freeze. His hair was all disheveled, his cheeks flushed and damp, but the worst were his pants, all wet and stained from his previous accident. 

“You’re screwed,” Kagami commented with sarcasm, running a hand through his hair.

“You don’t look any better, jerk.”

“At least I won’t have to walk out that door with cum on my pants.” 

Aomine cringed, rubbing his face in shame. He couldn’t go back to the party like this. He couldn’t. “Can you— go get me a change of clothes?” He asked, not daring to meet Kagami’s eyes. 

“Ask me nicely and I might,” Kagami said, spinning Aomine around and grinning like a douchebag against his mouth.

“Like hell I will,” he answered, grabbing Kagami’s suit and pulling him hard enough to make their foreheads collide. “You made this fucking mess and you’re gonna solve it. So now bring your ass out of here and get me a pair of fucking pants.”

“Where am I even supposed to find them?” Kagami laughed as he stepped back, adjusting clothes and checking he was decent enough to go out.

“I don’t know, steal one from Akashi’s wardrobe, I don’t give a fuck. Just get me out of _these_ ,” Aomine hissed, pointing at his crotch. Kagami chuckled, the bastard, but nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can find.” And then he left right after, leaving Aomine to bask in the afterglow and to redden in shame, but without an ounce of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from closer by nine inch nails *winks*
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hybristophilica) <3


End file.
